RP: Fallen Heroes
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="50%" style="background:black; border: 2px solid silver; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em"| UNSC Situation Report 0500 Hours, July 30th, 2532 Planet Harmony, Geneva Troy was just glassed. Almost all of the 3 dozen Naval ships there perished. All surviving UNSC personal and all surviving civilians retreated here, along with Atlanta. This is our last stand here. Our back is against the wall. We have no more nearby systems to fall back to. Our choices are simple: fight or flee. Fleeing is out of the question, as almost all of our ships are damaged and probably could not jump again without a few week in drydock. There are no other choice. -Admiral (Acting) James Ruban, UNSC Navy UNSC Force Composition (In overall command of Admiral (Acting) James Ruban Survivors of Taskforce Atlanta *1 Baltimore-class Light Cruiser **UNSC Atlanta *2 Fletcher-class Destroyer **UNSC Mahan **UNSC Walker Various ships in defense of Harmony *1 Wellington-class Destroyer **UNSC Super-Bad *6 Frigates (of various classes) **UNSC Argis **UNSC Kidd **UNSC Simpson **UNSC Prigle **UNSC Dorito **UNSC Nova Celestia *4 Golf-Class Corvettes **UNSC Napoleon **UNSC Jack Daniels **UNSC Budweiser **UNSC George Dickel *1 Invisible-class Prowler **UNSC Monitor *53 Civilian Ships (of various classes) Battlegroup Normandy (NAVSPECWAR Taskforce) *1 Marathon-class Cruiser **UNSC Normandy *1 Harvest-class Destroyer **UNSC Southampton *3 Apocalypse-class Frigates **UNSC Commonwealth **UNSC Havre de Grace **UNSC Traverse *1 Regulation-class Destroyer **UNSC Minkowski Survivors of the Former Troy Defense Force (All but 2 destroyed from battle) *1 Marathon-Class Crusier **[[UNSC Have Blue|UNSC Have Blue]] *1 Pensicola- Class Light Destroyer **UNSC Dusk's Arrival Covenant Combat Report Dawn, 9th Age of Reclamation Fleet of Valiant Purpose; Planet Troy, Post-Glassing To the High Prophet of Truth, We have concluded our mission here and will pursue the humans to the planet they call '''Harmony'. Our soldiers are returning to the fleet and repairs are nearing completion. The humans will have no where to run. Their numbers thin and their spirits fall. We will easily overtake them. I will send an update when we have begun our attack on the humans once again.'' >>>Fleet Commander 'Novumee Covenant Force Composition *1 Assault Carrier **Shadow Frost *23 CCS-class Cruisers *13 Destroyers *7 Frigates Participants SPARTAN-118 *Name: Commander James Ruban **Role: Captain of UNSC Atlanta; Admiral (Acting) in charge of the Defence of Harmoy. **Other Information: Took command of the Taskforce Atlanta and the UNSC Atlanta when it got hit with a Plasma torpedo around Troy. Only Atlanta, UNSC Walker and UNSC Mahan escaped Troy. He currently commands the UNSC Defense of Troy. Snapatchu *Name: Commander 'Novumee **Role: Assault Force Commander **Other Information: Commander of the Fleet of Valiant Purpose, 'Novumee ordered the glassing of Troy. He is a fierce warrior and will defend his troops with honor and devotion. *Name: Ultra; 'Sindarii **Role: Boarding and Ground Assault Commander **Other Information: An Elite who defines a victory as a battle in which he slaughters human opponents. *Name: Stealth; 'Amanee **Role: Assassin/Defender of 'Novumee **Other Information: Personal Guard of Commander 'Novumee, 'Amanee knows when to fight and when to be silent. His skill in the use of Active Camouflage has made him a very deadly assassin. *Name: Captain Jean Alexandria **Role: Captain of the UNSC Nova Celestia **Other information: Originally supposed to defend troy, a faulty slipspace drive caused her and her ship to make repairs at Harmony. Regal One Four *Name: Rachel "Rach" Hemingway. **Rank: Lance Corporal. **Age: 29. **Affiliation: NAVSPECWAR. **Role: Marksman. **Equipment: M44 Sniper Rifle System, M7S Caseless Submachine Gun, Combat Knife *Name: Jonathan "Heatbreak" Hart. **Rank: Corporal. **Age: 32. **Affiliation: NAVSPECWAR. **Role: Marksman. **Equipment: BR55SF SR Battle Rifle variant, Longrange Spotting Scope, M6D Personal Defense Weapon System, Combat Knife. *Name: Melanie Carter. **Rank: Rear Admiral Lower Half. **Age: 39. **Affiliation: UNSC Navy. **Role: Commander of the UNSC Normandy. **Equipment: M6D Personal Defense Weapon System. Meat and Taters *Name: Sean Smith. **Rank: ODST. **Age: 26. **Affiliation: UNSC. **Role: Special Infantry. **Equipment: ODST armor, MA5C Assault Rifle, M7/Caseless Submachine Gun, Combat Knife. *Name: Darsa 'Javanee. **Rank: Minor. **Age: 31. **Affiliation: Covenant. **Role: Standard Infantry. **Equipment: Minor Combat Armor, Two Plasma Rifles, Plasma Pistol, Energy Cutlass. SheWhoKnows *Name: Eve Staleko **Rank: Ship Commander, UNSC Have Blue **Age: 24 **Affiliation: UNSC **Role: Ground and fleet support. **Equipment: Specialized Commando armor, M6G Pistol, M90 CAWS Liu Bang *Name: Zhu Jun **Rank:ODST **Age:30 **Affiliation:UNSC **Role: Special infantry **Equipment: ODST Armor,Sniper Rifle,SMG - EliteMaster117 *Name: James Gray **Affiliation: United Nations Space Command **Role: Part of the 722nd "Mudjumper" Squad. **Other Information: Corporal at the time, specializes in CQB. **Equipment: Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Armor, M90 Shotgun, M6D Pistol *Name: Avery Lewis **Rank: Captain **Age: 51 **Affiliation: UNSC **Role: Leader of the 722nd "Mudjumper Squad **Equipment: ODST Armor, Sniper Rifle, SMG, M6D Pistol, M19 SSM Rocket Launcher Rules *This is an RP of the Halo Universe. Any references to any other games will be removed. *You must be a member and signed in to be involved *"Mah Speelingz is awzsomes!". No, it isn't. Okay, use good Grammerz because it get seriously annoying to everyone when you don't understand a word of whats being said. Seriously. *Please keep swearing down. 'Halo' is a 'M' rated game so swearing is permitted. Just keep it down. *What ever SPARTAN-118 says, goes. After all, he is the person in charge of this. *No additional UNSC ships may arrive. All the UNSC ship to be involved are already in theater. *Additional Covenant ships may arrive from else where. However, not until much later in the RP. *Please don't God-mod your characters. You caracters are only their race and get tired, hurt, and can die. *Repairs to Ships take Days to weeks. Not seconds. *No NOVAs are in system, so don't involve any. *No glassing the planet. Period. For the Relics will be destroyed, then. *''THE RP STARTED ON JUNE 16TH, 2009!'' *The RP has Started! *Up until the Covenant attack, you can join the RP. After that, though, it gets too complex for good character development, so you can't join after then. *''You Can Join the RP, until otherwise specified by the above notice, or by further updated notices.'' *Use of weapons created after 2535 is not permitted in this RP. *For more info regarding this RP, please join the #Halo-Legends IRC Channel and ask 'S-118' for info. Roleplay 01 0845 Hours, August 2nd, 2532 Interplanetary Space, near Planet Harmony Admiral (Acting) James Ruban stared out of the main viewport of the Baltimore-class Light Cruiser UNSC ‘’Atlanta’’, lost in memories. Only two and a half weeks before, he had been back in orbit of the factory planet Troy, as the Executive Officer (XO) of the ‘’Atlanta’’. The‘’Atlanta’’ had lost its bridge from a Pulse laser. The only reason that Ruban was not on the Bridge was that Ruban was in the Head at the time of the Pulse laser strike. They had had 30 ships (a Heavy Cruiser, 2 Light Cruisers, 11 Destroyers, 15 Frigates and 2 Prowlers), a refit station, and two orbital defense guns (also known as “Super MAC Stations” defending the vital factory portions of the planet. When the Covenant slipped insystem, with 40 ships, the UNSC ships detonated all of their Nukes, along with most Archer Missiles. They knocked out 8 ships, 20% of the enemy’s force, but it wasn’t enough. Not by a long shot. The UNSC ships then engaged, firing their Magnetic Accelerator Cannons (MACs) and Archers, while the two “Super MAC” knocked out the bigger vessels. The UNSC lost 16 ships in their charge and almost all of the fighters, but bought down another 11 Covenant vessels (due to the “Super MAC” Stations and SHIVA nukes). At this point, Admiral Jacobson ordered a fallback to the other side of the planets moon; Odysseus I. Ruban remembered that this is where everything went wrong. The ships regrouped there and rearmed from the Refit Station hidden there. When the UNSC fleet emerged on the other side of the moon, to the other side of the planet, it was already too late. During the half hour the UNSC ships took to orbit the moon, the Covenant had vaporized the Orbital Defense Guns and begun glassing. A few civilian ships managed to escape, but, still, 15 Million were slaughtered. At this point, it was too late for the UNSC ships to escape, to transition into the mysterious realm of “Slipspace”, as it was called. The UNSC fleet accelerated and prepared for another run on the Covenant glassing Fleet. The lead UNSC ships opened fire with their MAC guns-and were vaporized for their trouble with a Plasma Torpedo. It was a complete massacre. Every UNSC ship was damaged, all but 3 critically enough to abandon ship. The UNSC ships Atlanta , Walker, and Mahan were picked up as many survivors as they should, before transitioning to Slipspace. The damaged ships slipped outwards in a random trajectory, until stopping and slipping to Troy for emergency repairs. Ruban looked around at the hastily-repaired Bridge. Freeze-dried blood still stained the Captain’s console. As the senior surviving officer, Ruban took over command of the surviving ships and also took command of the Defense of Troy. However, another Admiral, an Admiral Carter, had slipped insystem with Battlegroup Normandy. He wondered He moved on from that topic, and made sure the 8 Batteries of M187 Self-Propelled Howitzers were in position, camouflaged and prepared for Ground-to-Space bombardment. He knew that a Battery of M187 SPH’s were more then capable of knocking out ships in Orbit in a few Slavos with Hyper-dense, 84-Inch Projectiles. He had all available ground forces deployed on the ground, in defendable positions, and ODSTs were aboard their respective ships, ready to drop in a minutes notice. And his Secret Weapons were also ready to be deployed. Ruban decided that all was ready for a Battle against the Covenant, who were surely coming. He hoped that the ground forces, planetside, actually had a chance, once the UNSC Ships fell. Otherwise, he had condemned all his Marines to die. 02 The UNSC Have Blue entered orbit over Harmony, its battered and beaten titanium exterior glistening as it exited SlipSpace. It was originally part of a reinforcing fleet that had set out for Troy, but they were ambushed by the Covenant and the fleet was destroyed, slowly but surely. The Blue and her escort, a single Light Destroyer, had been lucky enogh to escape. "Staus report." said Commander Staleko. "Engines are offline, the reactor is leaking, but we can fix that." said the Engineering chief. The ships viewport came to life, as the battle-plating slid off and the entire colony, Harmony, could be seen. "Wow. This place is ready for a fight." said the commander. "How are the main weapons ?" she asked. "Up and running, ready to fire, on demand." said the chief once more. "Good." ---- 4 HOURS LATER ---- "Commander, contact coming out of SlipSpace." said several of the crew at once. "Ready the SHIVA class warheads, any Covenant that come through blast them immediately." The massive SlipSpace hole widened, and a Phoenix-class Colony Ship blazed through, heading straight for an orbital MAC station. Its momentum would make it unable to stop. It had to be carrying thousand's of Troy's civilians. 03 Commander 'Novumee, a battle hardened Elite in his time stood on the bridge of the Shadow Frost; a covenant Assault Carrier that had not only assisted in the glassing of Troy, but had destroyed several human ships on it's own. Looking at a holograph projecting the planet and all covenant craft both those orbiting it and those returning from its surface. While the humans suffered a great defeat, the covenant took little damage at all. But what little damage there was, it was well placed. One lucky marathon cruiser got a shot off the gravity lift of the Frost. The grav lift is left inoperable and irreparable without returning to a refit station. This troubled 'Novumee. He required the grav lift for the ground assault of his next target but could not keep the Hierarchs waiting. It seems he will have to use the slow way, carrying everything by phantom and spirit dropships. 'Novumee walked over to his gravity chair. It was covered in forerunner symbols, something he cherished all his commanding years. He looked at it carefully, thinking whether or not he should send it the the prophets as a token of gratitude for his position. Just before he was about to decide, his ground commander; the Ultra named 'Sindarii arrived on the bridge. ---- 'Sindarii walked carelessly onto the bridge, his commander standing beside his chair looking at him coming in. 'Sindarii had much complaints to address to 'Novumee mainly about the order 'Novumee gave which kept 'Sindarii from killing the human prisoner brought back from battle. 'Novumee being a tactician had wanted the prisoner for interrogation, but 'Sindarii having wanted to completely massacre the humans was enraged. "Why didn't you let me kill the human?!" 'Sindarii roared. 'Novumee watched the Elite carefully. "We both have a duty! And that is the extermination of the humans!" 'Sindarii argued. "True." 'Novumee replied. "But these matters must be carried out with precision." He finished. 'Sindarii began to deepen his rage. "All humans MUST be killed. And if you are not willing to give the order yourself, then you are a Heretic!" 'Sindarii yelled. 'Sindarii pulled out his energy sword and began to lung at the commander. As he neared closer and closer, he is stopped by an energy sword in front his his own neck. From nowhere a Stealth Elite appeared from his active camouflage, holding the sword to 'Sindarii's neck. ---- The Stealth Elite; Aedor 'Amanee, was the greatest of the Stealth Elites of the fleet and also 'Novumee's personal body guard. Only in times of threat does 'Amanee deactivate his active camo. 'Amanee just stood there holding the blade so close to the Ultra's neck, saying nothing at all. 'Novumee walked over to 'Sindarii. "Your experienced 'Sindarii, but failing to identify a Stealth Elite could have been your downfall. Your treachery will be dealt with. However, due to our need for your particular services to our cause, I am placing you on the boarding crews. Be prepared to launch when we enter the human system." 'Novumee ordered 'Sindarii. 'Sindarii huffed and walked off the bridge after 'Amanee pulled his blade away. "My thanks 'Amanee. Even I did not realize you were in here. I suppose you expertise would work greatly in combat against the humans would it not?" 'Novumee said. "My expertise works greatly wherever I am needed." 'Amanee replied. He walked over to the door. "Your next battle with the humans... We will see 'Sindarii's end by my hand or theirs. It doesn't matter. He treats everyone around him with little to no respect. He kills humans like it is a sport. His very existence as an elite is dis-honoring." 'Amanee finished. He then activated his camo and left the room. ---- "Bridge to engineering, what's happening with the slipspace drive?" Captain Alexandria of the UNSC Nova Celestia asked over the ships intercom system. "It's still inoperative ma'am. We need more time." A man replied with metallic sounds in the background. "This won't help us in the fight..." Alexandria said to herself. She stood up from her chair on the bridge and began walking to the docking bay. Along the way engineers ran past her carrying equipment in their arms. She stopped at a window and looked out at the dock her ship was stationed at. Across the way, two other ships are docked. Both of them being colonial transports, and both being unloaded of passengers. Below on the ground, an SPH was moving into position. Several pelican dropships took off nearby and headed south. Almost everywhere you looked a military unit of some kind was moving about. Alexandria continued on through the ship, often looking through doorways to see what was happening. Her ship was fresh out of manufacturer, but was given a faulty slipspace drive by mistake. It is because of this that the Celestia never made it to Troy for the defense. Instead they made their heading for the planet Harmony, a place they could get the drive fixed. And now she must get her ship combat ready, as the Covenant are soon to come... 04 The Have Blue blazed forward, ramming the the colony ship on a specific trajectory. The massive colony ship moved to the side, and out into space. Damage was light on the Phoenix-class, but the Have Blue had suffered alot. "Great." said Capatain Staleko, wiping some blood from her forhead. It was worth it, hurt a few, save alot. 05 James looked at his squad. He was nervous, as this was going to be a hot drop. He pinned the picture of his wife on the left side of the HEV, right next to the left video feeder. He looked at here, and then sat down in his HEV. The UNSC Argis was preparing to drop the soldiers. James got up, and walked to the CO of the squad, Avery Lewis. Avery looked at him, Avery asked, "Nervous, boy?", James looked at him, "Yeah, sir. I wish my wife, my newborn kid, and my entire family was here to watch me drop. Never been dropped out of the new type of HEV before." Avery furrowed his eyebrows. "You nervous because of that, kid?" James looked up, "No sir, I'm not. My wife just had a baby, and I haven't seen him yet. She named him Alex, but I plan to call him Lex." Avery just said, "Well boy, your leave is after this, maybe you can visit them. I'll be in my pod, if you need me." And then Avery walked off.